


Red Dawn

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: How did that old saying go again? Red sky at night, sailors' delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning.





	Red Dawn

"Vecchio uomo (Old man)," the voice, tainted with a lifting accent that made the Italian even more exotic, caused brown eyes to lift.

"Sono sorpreso che tu sia venuto (I am surprised you came)," that was something of an understatement. He had never expected her to respond. But last month his second in command had arrived at his office with a letter addressed to him. The crimson confidential written on the tawny envelope had been underlined twice.

"Niente di meglio da fare (nothing better to do)," a one-shouldered shrug, "e questo posto è sulla strada di casa (and this place is on the way home)."

"È così che parli con la famiglia (That's how you talk with your family)?"

"Siamo noi famiglia (Are we family)?"

Breathe escaping in a sigh Timoteo Vongola considered the young woman sitting before him. She had pulled her midnight black hair into a loose ponytail. Her features were soft, gently rounded, as was typical of those whose ancestry came from the East. Her passport and birth certificate alike would list her as Japanese. Though almond in shape the eyes were the only hint of European blood running through her veins.

They were of the darkest blue he had ever seen. So dark that in poor lighting one could mistake them as brown or even black. Those eyes starred back a him. Cool. Calculating. Defiant. And not for the first time he cursed why she starred at him so.

"Siamo sangue (We are blood)."

Her father, in fact, shared the same bloodline as Timoteo, removed by two generations. Through the bastard son of his mother's father. But therein lied the problem. In the world of the mafia bastards were just extra mouths to feed and extra bodies seeking a piece of the pie. Who wanted a share of the family business. Most were just unwanted 'mongrels' that amounted to nothing. And more often than not a bastard's bloodline saw to his or her early demise.

Few would blame him if he had turned a blind eye to the problems she had faced just a few years ago.

She seemed to realize this for with a huff of breathe she turned her head, starring at the wall for a few minutes, before turning back to him. Her expression was not defiant anymore. Neutral. Passive. He wasn't sure which he preferred. "Per cosa avevi bisogno di me (what did you need me for)?"


End file.
